


The Rose and Orchid

by Madilayn



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayo Kyrano has never really been interested in sex.  Until now, and she discovers that there’s a lot to be learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose and Orchid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordiallysent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordiallysent/gifts).



> For Obscenelybefuddled as I have discovered she is a sucker for some Kayo/Lady P
> 
> I’ve always thought that Lady P would not hesitate to use sex as a weapon in her arsenal as a spy. Both in OS and in TAG. In TAG, I could see that one of the things that she and Gordon have in common is an enjoyment of sex, and not really caring about the sex of their partner, as long as they are attracted to them. And in her line of “business”, Lady Penelope knows exactly the difference between “sex” and “love”. 
> 
> At this time, she and Gordon are not yet an item, so Lady P hasn’t learned about “making love” yet.

It was freezing cold. Not at all weather any civilised person should be out in. The again, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward had not been involved in any really civilised behaviour and the person she was with was certainly showing that they would rather she stayed behind. 

Then again, had the circumstances been other than they were, Penelope would have gladly stayed. What had started out as “business” had turned highly enjoyable with a partner who enjoyed many of the same appetites she did. In fact, she knew Parker was outside waiting – had been for a good twenty minutes. Things had gotten… heated again. She had allowed appetite to take over – they both had. But it had been worth it. 

Lips parted reluctantly, and Penelope wrapped her coat securely around her. “Thank you for what has certainly been an… unexpected evening,” she said smiling. 

“We certainly should do this again sometime,” the other said, returning the smile. “Except perhaps next time, let’s not let business get in the way of pleasure.” Another kiss, but this time Penelope broke it, bringing a hand up to caress the hard nipple of the woman in front of her, needing to take back control. 

“That might be definitely enjoyable,” she said, having absolutely no intention of doing so. “But now I must go. Goodbye.” She wrapped her coat securely around herself, hoping that would hide from Parker the tangible evidence of her activities and slipped out the door, shivering as the cold blast hit her. 

Parker materialised before she reached the bottom of the stairs. “You’re late,” he said, respectful but reproachful. Penelope shrugged. “I know… I allowed myself to indulge a little. I did get the job done though.”

“There were h’other ways to do it, M’Lady.”

“Perhaps. But they would have taken much longer and not be nearly as successful as going to the source.”

“Your h’father would not approve.”

She paused and looked at Parker. “Then my father should not have encouraged me to enter the “family business”. He of all people knows what it entails. And besides, it’s not like I’m doing anything I don’t want to or find distasteful. In fact, I rather find that side of things very enjoyable.” She was speaking the truth. The discovery of sex when she was at school had shown Penelope a whole new side to herself, with appetites that she had never fully appreciated until then.

And, she discovered, a certain skill that she seemed to naturally have. 

“Let’s just say I got the job done, and enjoyed myself, Parker. Now, let me get into the car and let’s get home. I’m freezing.” She didn’t want to have this argument – because if she was honest with herself, it was an argument – with Parker again.   
She turned and dove into FAB1 as Parker held the door open, the warmth causing her to sigh in relief. And causing the other occupant to squeak slightly as Penelope landed on her lap.

“Kayo!” she said and slid over to the other seat. “What a surprise… Or no. It isn’t. I’m so sorry! I had something come up and had forgotten completely!”

“No – this is a surprise,” Kayo responded. “I’m a day early. Colonel Casey said that perhaps I should finish a day early this time so that the instructor could heal and they could re-build the obstacle course. I tried to call you and Parker answered and said he would collect me on the way to picking up you.” Her eyebrow rose as she took in Penelope’s dishevelled hair and swollen lips. “I hope we didn’t interrupt anything?”

“No... My evening was finished.” She chose not to reveal what the true purpose of her evening had been. “And I hope you didn’t hurt your instructor too much.”

Kayo relaxed back, trying to take her eyes off Penelope. “Well, if he had stopped calling me ‘Missy’ and ‘Little Girl’ things would have gone much much easier for him! I think I saw the Colonel actually crack a smile when I broke his wrist after he told me to ‘come at me with all you have little girl’.”

“Yes… I imagine she would have,” Penelope mused. She had known Colonel Casey most of her life, and knew that the Colonel had had to fight her own issues in her Military Career. “I suspect that the Instructor had been chosen carefully not only to train you, but to learn something himself.”

She smiled. “So – when do you have to go back?”

“Well, I was to go back on the Fireflash, but it’s been pulled and mothballed. Apparently Air Terranean is still having problems with their engines and Brains has been asked to give them a hand. Who knows when it will go back into operation. Instead I’m to fly back with Brains after he meets with them so you’re stuck with me until next Friday, I’m afraid.”

Penelope laughed. “I wouldn’t call spending a week with you “stuck”, Kayo! It’s been too long since we were able to just take some girlie time. I’ve got an idea – how about we spend the weekend in London, like we had planned, and then go down to the Manor for the rest of the week? It might not be quite so bitterly cold down there. Father won’t mind – he’s actually in Australia for the next couple of months.” Her face changed and worry clouded her eyes. “He hates the cold – ever since he had his accident he can’t bare it, so spends winter as far away from England as he can. But I do miss him when he’s gone.”

“You can always visit,” Kayo said, touching her arm in sympathy. 

“Yes, and I do as often as I can. But I’ve had to take over so much from him, and I can’t get out to see him as much as I would like to. However, I did spend Christmas and New Year with him in Cairns. Incredibly hot and humid, but my father was just thriving! And I got to see the results of Gordon’s work with the Barrier Reef Society in helping to revitalise the Great Barrier Reef.”

“We’ve ‘harrived M’Lady,” Parker announced as he pulled into the sheltered entryway to the building that Penelope’s London apartment was in. “H’I’ll bring up Miss Kyrano’s bags for her.”

“No need, Parker,” Kayo said. “I only have two and I can carry those myself.”

“H’if you’re sure…”

“Two bags?” Penelope was astonished. “But if you are sure, Kayo… Parker, then please put the car away and I shall call you in the morning when I need you. Good night. And thank you.”

She slipped out, followed by Kayo who retrieved her bags from the trunk after Parker had opened it. “I take it Sherbert is safe in the flat,” Penelope asked.

“Oh h’yes, M’Lady. Completely safe,” Parker assured her. “I shall hear from you in the morning then. Goodnight M’Lady. Miss Kyrano.”

“Goodnight, Parker,” sang Penelope as she led the way indoors. “He’s such a fusspot,” she said to Kayo as she waved at the doorman. “He keeps forgetting that I am quite capable of fending for myself.”

“As long as you don’t have to drive. Or organise travel. Or organise laundry.”

Penelope waved a hand as they entered the lifts. “My dear Kayo – that is what one has people for!”


End file.
